HALO: Legends of the Blood Gulch Crew
by Nightprotector77
Summary: In the year future, Catherine Halsey created a group of enhanced humans known as the Spartans to protect the universe on an all out war against the Covenant, Freelancer and the Flood. One of them include the Legendary Master Chief. With the help of Cortana, Church and Noble Six, he will defeat the three threats and bring hope to humanity. What if Red vs Blue existed in Halo.


**COMBAT EVOLVED(rewrite)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pillar of Autumn**

* * *

_"Cortana, all I need to know is did we lose them?" _

_"I think we both know the answer to that."_

The Pillar of Autumn was a Halcyon-class light cruiser in the UNSC Navy. It was informally referred to as the Autumn, and its name abbreviated to "PoA." It was also the last ship that escaped the doomed planet: Reach. Reach was a planet that was a human colony world in the Epsilon Eridani system, located within the Inner colonies. It was even the home of the Spartan-IIs, but now it's all glassed away and turned into dust. Most of the Spartans even the Spartan-III's are all dead, except one.

Captain Jacob Keyes gazes out the bridge's front windows of the control room_, _possibly looking for any signs of their enemies. "We made a blind jump. How did they—"

"Get here first?" said a female artificial voice, "The Covenant ships have always been faster. As for tracking us all the way from Reach...at light speed, my maneuvering options were limited."

Keyes begins pacing around, looking at viewscreens. The crew members that he approaches stop to salute before returning to their patrols. He looks at a bridge crewman's console.

"We were running dark, yes?"

"Until we decelerated, no one could have missed the hole we tore in subspace. They were waiting for us on the far side of the planet."

"So, where do we stand?"

"Our fighters are mopping up the last of their recon picket now, nothing serious."

Keyes examines the main screen, pulls his pipe out of his mouth and shakes some ash off it. He closes his eyes wearily as the A.I. continues to speak. "But I've isolated approach signatures from multiple CCS-class battle groups, make it three capital ships per group. And in about 90 seconds they'll be all over us."

"Well, that's it then. Bring the ship back up to Combat Alert Alpha. I want everyone at their stations."

"Everyone, sir?"

"_Everyone._"

Alarm klaxon sounds and crewmen run towards their stations as the ship goes to General Quarters and prepares for battle.

"And Cortana..."

"Hmm?"

"...let's give our old friend a warm welcome."

"I've already begun."

* * *

_"Attention, all combat personnel: Please report to your action stations. 5th Platoon, secure airlocks on Deck 11. 14th Platoon, rendezvous with 22nd Tactical at bulkhead Charlie 14."_

Marines start talking, readying their weapons, preparing Scorpion Tanks and Warthogs, or just loitering, until the Staff Sergeant walks through the line of Marines.

"You heard the lady!" barked the Sargent, "Move like you've got a purpose!"

_"This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill."_

Marines get in two lines, facing each other. Johnson walks down the column between the formation. "Men, we led those dumb bugs out to the middle of nowhere to keep 'em from gettin' their _filthy_ claws on Earth. But we stumbled onto somethin' they're so hot for, that they're scramblin' over each other to get it. Well, I don't care if it's God's own anti-son-of-a-bitch machine, or a giant hula hoop, we're not gonna let 'em have it! What we _will_ let 'em have...is a belly full of lead, and a pool of their own blood to drown in!"

"_Am I right, Marines?!_"said the Sargent as he turns around.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Uh-huh. Damn right, I am. Now move it out! Double time!"

The Marines break formation and run out of the area, as Johnson follows them slowly.

* * *

The first thing Spartan Leonard Church saw when the his pod opened was that there was no army of technicians waiting to help him and his team recover from Cryo-sleep, to his surprise. All he saw was one technician currently busy helping Master Chief, and one on standby in the observation bay above the Cryo-pods. He looked to his left side and saw the pod that was holding his protogee, Caboose and on his right side was three other pods holding his three other teamates, Sarge, Grif and Simmons. All four of their pods opened and they were just awakening, but Caboose still had trouble with it so he had to get out of his own pod to help her.

Church didn't want to help anyone at the moment but he made a promise to protect him. Their leader died on Reach so now Church has to fill in the role. He remembered the others who he still don't know is alive or not. Kat, Grace, Tucker... he just hope that they're still alive on Reach or at least got out.

Caboose had been shot with 3 plasma pistols and thank god if it wasn't for the survivor of Noble team, he would've been a goner. She had operated on Caboose when they jumped to slipspace. Church arrived at the pod and helped him stand.

"Ah thanks Church, I'll make it from here." said Caboose, his voice was so pure and sweet.

"Are you sure?" asked Chruch.

"Yeah, I'm the strongest so this would be a blast." Caboose responded. Chruch sighed under his helmet, even in near death Caboose still smiles.

"Alright."

Then over the intercom, a voice spoke, "Bridge to Cryo two, this is Captain Keyes. Send the Spartans to the Bridge immediately."

The technician near Master Chief responded, "Captain, we haven't even started the optical diagnostics, and I..."

But the captain interrupted him before he could finish. "On the double, Crewman."

"Aye aye, sir." was the only thing the crewman managed. He turned to the Spartans, which Church noticed were seven of them, the Noble survivor now standing with them. "The captain seems jumpy, so we better get going. We'll find you weapons along the way."

"Okay. I'll leave the self-diagnostics running, at least." said Sam.

"Good idea. You'd better get to your evac group, Sam!"

"Affirmative. Just have to reset the computer and I'm outta here!"

Then, a banging sound was heard on one of the observation chamber doors. An alarm activates and flashes red.

"Oh God! They're trying to get through the door!"

The door breaks open and a Sangheili Major fires on Sam."Security! Intruders in Cryo Two! No, please don't—" a plasma bolt hits Sam, and he falls on the ground, dead. "Agh!"

The red Elite turns around and tries to shoot at the Master Chief from above, but can't get through the glass, so he runs off .

"Sam! Sam!" said Thom, panicking, he then turns to the Chief, "C'mon, we've got to get the hell out of here!" Shephard unlocks the exit door. "This way!"

Thom leads the Spartans out of Cryo 2 and down a corridor. Thom tries to open the second door, which explodes, killing him in the resulting blast that gets through.

The orange spartan laughs at this, causing the others to look at him in suspicion, "What?" He said, "The explosion threw him so far, you gotta take a humor outta that!"

"Fair enough," said the crimson Spartan. He then turns to the Black Spartan, "So... what do we call you? All I know is that your the one who saved Caboose."

"Shame he didn't save Linda," Church muttered.

The black Spartan heard that comment and looked down in guilt and sadness. Could she have saved that Spartan? She didn't have alot of time as she was trying to get herself out of reach. Thankfully a ship quickly came by and grabbed her and next thing she knew was that a few more Spartans, two injured was on the ship. She helped operate with the blue one but it seemed too late for the brown spartan.

The spartan turned to the crimson Spartan and said, "For now, just call me Six will do."

"Alright. Welcome aboard Six."

The Spartans moves toward the other side of the door, careful not to be caught in explosions as their shields haven't gotten into full power like last time. They crossed a few crewmen battling a few Elites but they sadly lost their lives as soon as they set an explosion by them.

"In here!" The crimson spartan shouted pointing at a door that led them away from the massacare. When they got in and ran toward the exit door to another hall what the crimson spartan surprisingly saw in front of him was an Elite who was holding a plasma rifle.

It growls at him but is suddenly attacked by Marines, and the Elite flees. The marines walked up towards the Spartans, "Chief, Cortana says get to the bridge, double quick!"

Chief nodded as he fall back into another hall where PFC Chips Dubbo is helping some crewmen battle the Covenant boarders. Upon this, he notices the Spartans who ran up to him.

"Spartans! The Captain needs you on the bridge, ASAP! You better follow me."

Chief nodded, then signaled the Spartans to follow the marine.

The Spartans follows Dubbo through a room full of dead or wounded Marines, possibly one of their armories.

Outside there's another fight between the crew and the Covenant. The Spartans quickly fall back and went to the bridge, leaving Dubbo to help the crewmen fight off the Covenant troops.

They reached toward the control room and approaches Keyes.

"Captain Keyes." Chief greeted him.

The Captain turned around and saw the seven Spartans and shakes the Chief's hand.

"Good to see you, Master Chief. Things aren't going well. Cortana did her best, but we never really had a chance."

"A dozen Covenant superior battleships against a single _Halcyon_-class light cruiser. Given those odds I'm content with three...make that four kills." said Cortana as she appeared at the holotank. She then looks at Six and smiled, "Six. Pleasure seeing you again."

"You too."

A loud explosion rocks the bridge. The Spartans lurches and Keyes grabs a pedestal for support. "Report!"

"It must have been one of their boarding parties! I'd guess an Antimatter Charge!" Cortana explained.

"Ma'am! Fire control to the main cannon is offline!" Fire Control Officer shouted.

"Captain, the cannon was my last offensive option."

Keyes nodded, "Alright then. I'm initiating Cole Protocol, Article 2. We're abandoning the _Autumn_." He turns to the A.I. "That means you too, Cortana."

"While you do what, go down with the ship?!"

"In a manner of speaking," Keyes said with a smug look, "The object we found, I'm going to try and land the _Autumn_ on it."

"With all due respect, sir, this war has _enough dead heroes_."

"I can relate to that." said Six, remembering Noble team.

"I appreciate your concern, Cortana and Six, but it's not up to me. Protocol is clear: Destruction or capture of a shipboard AI is absolutely unacceptable, that means you're leaving the ship. Lock in a selection of emergency landing zones, upload them to my neural lace, and then sort yourself for a hard transfer."

Cortana didn't aprove of this plan but nodded, "Aye aye, sir."

Keyes nodded then turned to the Spartans, "Which is where you come in, Spartans. Get Cortana off this ship. Keep her safe from the enemy. If they capture her, they'll learn everything. Force deployment, weapons research... Earth." They all knew the importance of Earth, now that Reach was gone. Reach was their military headquarters, and was on Earth's virtual doorstep. Now that Reach was gone, the only thing protecting Earth was the secrecy of the Cole protocol.

"I understand." said Chief.

"The _Autumn_ will continue evasive maneuvers until you initiate a landing sequence. Not that you'll listen, but I'd suggest letting my subroutines handle the final approach." Cortana explained.

"Excellent work, Cortana. Thank you," said Keyes "Are you ready?"

Cortana looks about the bridge for a moment like a kid ready to leave her childhood home, then sighs, lowering her head and accepting her orders_._

"Yank me."

Captain Keyes presses several buttons on the main control panel, then on the holotank, before he pulls Cortana's data chip out of the holotank and gives it to the Master Chief. "Good luck, Master Chief."

Chief slides the chip into the back of his helmet.

Keyes then hands his pistol over to Chief, "I don't keep it loaded, son. You'll have to find ammo as you go."

"Well, Let's hope the Covenant haven't wrecked the pods yet. AI Constructs and Cyborgs First!"


End file.
